Blood and Tears
by epic3000
Summary: When Gold and Crystal are captured by someone they least expect, they find themselves trapped in a nightmare...
1. Chapter 1

The air was warm, and Gold and Crystal were sitting outside on Gold's front porch on Cinnabar Island. It was a rather ordinary day, but apparently, fate had other plans...

"When will you learn to grow up, Gold?" Crystal asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when will you stop being so innocent and energetic and settle down?"

Gold pondered this for a moment.

"I don't know, and I don't care, right now! I mean, why change anything? Right now, everything is perfect!" He replied, flashing his signature grin.

Crystal sighed. She had to admit that, though young, Gold was wise. He always saw the best in things.

And that was why she loved him.

She knew it could never happen, her and Gold, but she also knew that it was probably for the best. This friendship was too special to be ruined...

"Hey, Blaine!" Gold suddenly called out. Crystal blushed. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't seen the man walking up. "What's up?"

"Well, I have a matter of great importance to speak with you two about." Blaine answered.

Gold cocked his head. "Really? About what?"

"It's best if I tell you in the lab. I don't want you to spill any secrets..."

Crystal was a bit blown off course by that last statement. Did Blaine just hide...

...the faintest of smiles?

A/N: Yes, I intended for this chapter to be short. It's sort've a prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

As they followed Blaine to the lab, Gold was deep in thought.

Did Crystal feel the same way?

He'd loved Crys since they first met, at a playground their mothers had brought them to as toddlers. They were fourteen, now. It had already been ten years, Gold could hardly believe it. Well, he could, really. Their bond was just that strong.

They had already got to the lab when Gold ended his train of thought. Blaine lead them in, and offered them tea. They accepted. Gold thought the tea smelled funny, but he knew it would be rude to reject the offer. But he also found it funny that Blaine never poured himself a cup...

Gold simply shrugged it off.

They sat down, and Blaine began to speak.

"Thank you for coming. As I said, I have an important issue to discuss." He cleared his throat. "As you know, I am a scientist. And as a scientist, it is my duty to conduct experiments. I was hoping to ask you a question..."

Crystal nodded, intrigued.

"I would like you two to be my test subjects."

Gold spit out his last sip of tea at that statement. Test subjects?

Crystal was equally shocked. Why would Blaine ask such a horrible question?

"I understand this might come as a shock to you two. And that's why I prepared!"

"Prepared? Prepared... wha...?" And then, Gold went limp.

"Gold! What's wrong?! Wake... up..." And Crystal was out as well...


	3. Chapter 3

Gold woke up in a dark room, illuminated only by a small lamp in the corner. He attempted to move, but found he was strapped down to a large operating table by leather straps on his arms, legs, forehead, and around his midsection. He was still drowsy from the drugged tea, but he made out a few tables on wheels, holding many surgical tools and syringes.

He heard a groan. Crystal! Where was she?

He whipped his head over to where he heard the sound; and, sure enough, Crystal was trapped in a large glass case.

"Crys! Hey! Crys!" He whispered.

"Gold!" She yelped, now fully awake. "Why are you tied down?! Can you move?"

"Oh, I don't think he'll be moving around ever again..." Said a voice. "Are you not aware?! We are not going to let you escape and tell everyone about our secret operation room!"

Gold recognized the voice almost instantly. "Blaine, this isn't funny."

"Hm. You are quite the intelligent one, child." He turned on more lights to reveal himself; and a man who Gold nor Crystal hadn't seen since their adventure with Celebi-Giovanni.

Crystal shrieked with horror. "Please don't hurt us! We didn't mean whatever we did, Blaine!"

"Oh, girl, you didn't do anything wrong. We simply needed a subject, and since you are such close friends, you should be together when the boy dies."

"Blaine! I'm not going to fucking let you or that bastard kill me! What the hell are you planning to do?!"

"Did we not make it clear?"

"I'm not going to sit here and let you hurt us! Crys! Try to break the glass! I'll-AAAGH!"

Crystal screamed louder than Gold was... He was being electrocuted.

But, as quickly as the electricity came on, it was turned off.

"Now do you see what we mean?! We're just going to run a few tests."

"Hhhhh..." Gold moaned with pain.

"No! Blaine! Please... Please don't hurt him again!"

Giovanni and Blaine laughed. "Oh, dear girl, believe me, worse is to come..."

Giovanni paced around Gold, stroking the side of Gold's face with one hand. "Yes... This one will do nicely..."

"Don't touch me!" Gold shouted.

"My, aren't you the feisty one." Blaine retorted. "We might just have to take your tongue out..."

"Let us go! Please!" Crystal sobbed. "Please don't hurt us anymore!"

"Apparently we did not make ourselves clear... The girl will not be harmed. At least, not physically... Giovanni, write that down. The girl has already suffered psychological damage."

Giovanni scribbled on the clipboard.

Gold was doing his best to ignore the stench of his burnt flesh, but it made him want to vomit. He was still in shock over what Blaine was about to do. But that was just it. What was he going to do?

Then, Blaine picked up a butcher's knife and headed toward him.

Gold was completely unprepared for the agony in his left arm, as Blaine crashed the knife down just below the shoulder. He screeched in pure anguish, and Blaine brought the knife down on the wound over and over again, trying to snap through the bone. But it just wasn't cutting through.

Gold was now sobbing. He never cried. But this new pain was all too real. The tears flowed down his face like the fresh blood flowing out of his arm. He was ashamed to have let Crystal see him cry. He didn't want to show any weakness.

Meanwhile, Crystal was too busy sobbing herself to notice Gold's. How could this be happening? She had always trusted Blaine, and now this? She didn't know what to trust anymore...

"Please, stop! Please! It hurts so much!" Gold begged and pleaded, but all Giovanni did was scribble something more on his clipboard.

"Damned knife... I must've forgotten to sharpen it... Oh well... We'll move on then."

Blaine pressed a button and large glass walls rose up around Gold.

"We're going to fill this container with water, to see how long a child can stay submerged without drowning." He explained.

Gold barely heard him. He was too busy choking down cries of agony.

Blaine sighed and walked up to Gold. He then laid a hard slap on his face. Gold stopped his tears, afraid of what the man would do to him.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you! Do you know how hard it is to get children here?! I've seen younger ones behave better than you!" Blaine shouted. "Do you know how many people I've had down here? How many tries it took to get this trial perfected for you two? I will not have you ruin this for me! You will not be escaping, so how hard is it to lay down and take it? You coward."

"Gold is not a coward, you sick bastard!" Crystal cried.

"I...ngh...I'm never gonna stop fighting, Blaine." Gold said boldly. "And I thought this was a c-crime against humanity."

Blaine simply ignored them, and began to fill the container with water. Gold took a deep breath. Preparing for the sting of the salt water.

It rose up around him, slowly burying him in a tomb of icy liquid. The second the water touched his wounds, he let out all the breath he had held in with shock. The cold water paralysed him, threatening to drown him.

He was not prepared to not have a breath held when he went under. And soon, he was out of breath, and began to thrash, trying to escape, but it was futile. The leather bonds were tied tight.

It was torture. As the need for air increased, the more he strained to get up one more inch to the air directly in front of him.

Soon, his thrashing exhausted every muscle in his body. He was going to pass out soon, he knew that. He wondered if Blaine did intend to kill him this way. But before he knew it, he had breathed in a mouthful of water. Blaine then hurried to drain the water.

Gold coughed and spluttered. Trying to get rid of the excess water in his lungs. Water streamed out of his mouth and nose. He took a deep breath, and sighed. He had survived.

Of course, Blaine hadn't intended to kill him, just cause him pain. Giovanni wrote more things down.

"Now, Gold, we're going to run another experiment before we end this," Blaine said ominously.

He pulled out a needle filled with swirling colours of all kinds, and injected the serum into Gold's arm. Almost immediately, Gold's pupils widened, and he began to see strange things...

"Get away from me!" He shouted at an invisible body. "What do you want?!"

"Now, Crystal," Blaine explained, calling Crystal by name for the first time since this nightmare started. "I've injected him with a serum that should, if I'm correct, allow him to see what isn't there. Or, hallucinate, if you will."

Crys was weak in the knees. What was happening to Gold?! He began to cry out, shouting at inanimate objects as if they were living.

Soon, the drug wore off, and Giovanni appeared to be getting a syringe ready at the back of the room.

"P-please..." Gold begged weakly. "Please make this end..."

"Your pleas make no difference, boy. Giovanni, lets begin the main event..."

Giovanni nodded and stabbed a syringe into Gold's jugular vein. Though this painkiller was strong, nothing could prepare Gold for what was to come.

Blaine picked up a scalpel and made a deep cut from just below Gold's collarbone to just above his crotch, and then sliced two smaller horizontal cuts on either end. He opened the flaps with a sickening gooey sound, exposing his organs as they pulsed inside his body.

Blood rushed out, drenching whatever wasn't already soaked in the red fluid. Crystal didn't have any tears left in her, and she was powerless to do anything as her best friend was slowly and brutally killed in front of her eyes. She simply looked on with a blank face.

Gold had a solemn look in his eyes. He knew this was the end, and he only hoped they would release Crystal when he was gone...

"D-don't... you dare... h-hurt her..." Gold demanded. "Or I will find you... and kill you..."

The sight of his own organs and the lack of feeling made his breathing intensify.

Appearing to be enjoying himself, Blaine carefully sliced open Gold's abdominal sac and grabbed his large intestines, putting it on a wheeled table. He then began to empty Gold's body of all organs, soon leaving only his heart and lungs.

"Do you have any last words?" Blaine asked Gold.

"I just... want to say... Crys... I'm sorry I never got to tell you... I love you Crystal... I always have..."

"Oh, Gold... I love you, too..." Crystal tearfully replied.

"Okay, that's enough. Y'know, it really was nice knowing you, Gold." Blaine said as he removed Gold's lungs.

And with that, Gold could no longer breathe.

He could only catch a faint glimpse of his Crystal.

As his heart was cut out, he could hear Crystal saying her farewells.

And then he was gone.


	4. Epilogue

Crystal, sighed as she began to cut her wrists for the last time. Soon she would see her love again...

She remembered the day Gold died like it was yesterday. Silver had noticed they were missing and had finally found them in the basement of Blaine's lab. But by then it was too late.

Gold was gone, and she only hoped that she would see him again when she did this.

But, something was holding her back. She felt a familiar presence in the room with her. There was no mistaking it. It was Gold.

Had his ghost come to comfort her? That seemed to be the case. She heard someone whispering in her ear.

"Don't Crys. Please." The presence said. "I won't let you end your life. I promise. We'll see each other again... I just hope it's not too soon..."


End file.
